Postscript: Turn those Corner Around Part 1
All: No! Then Time stopped and they are falling ???: You would not accept this. It was your doing. Yours. And nowmyou would refuse to accept the consequences? Kumamon: Accept it? How can you expect us to Accept it?￼! Kazemon: Our Friends takes the the fall, while we're cower in our fake world? Lobomon: I mean, this is our fault as much as it is theirs! Agunimon: They shouldn't have to pay our share! Beetlemon: Who do we tell we're sorry? Our Beast Spirits?! ????: Then I'll ask you again. Will you, or will you not accept the consequences? All: We will not. Not these! ???: Very well. They saw a Mirage Kyubi ???: I shall yield to you all nine of my previous lives... And give you a chance to continue your take different... And weave the threads of time anew. Thr Kyubi use all of her power to them to reverse time Girl: Tick tock... Tick tock. Life sacrifice acknowledge. Now time shall be threaded anew. Bong... Bong.. They're back in the Cathedral Agunimon: Huh? Dogmon: Okay! Let's kick some Baha-butt, and give this world a saving it won't forget! Grumblemon: After all, if we really did cause all of this mess... It's about time that we settled up. They know what will happen to Mercurymon, Dogmon and their friends Kumamon: Guys, wait! Mercurymon: Huh? What's gotten into you, Kumamon? Lobomon: Just.. Wait... Beetlemon: Where's Tama? Dogmon: Tama? Who's Tama? Kazemon: Our Friend... They remember that Kyubi ???:￼ ???: Very well. They saw a Mirage Kyubi ???: I shall yield to you all nine of my previous lives... And give you a chance to continue your take different... And weave the threads of time anew. Flashback has ended Loweemon: Oh no... You don't that Tama... Did this for us? Anteatermon: Who's Tama, you're talking about￼? What happened to you? Goatmon: Um, guys. You really, don't know who I mean? Grumblemon: What? We have no idea what you're saying. What's the matter with you! You're acting so strange? Serafie: Well, I've never seen those 8 before like this. Usually Dogmon, Mercurymon and the others the one who acts like they got punched in the back of the head. Ottermon: Wait a minute! Serafie? But you... You can't be here. Arbormon: Huh? Why would you be confused about Serafie? Look, she's the one who's been by our side! Seriously, you need to chill out. Goatmon: Serafie. You know her. You love Tama? Serafie: Someone named "Tama"? Wait, I think I've got it. Could it be short for "Tamamohimé"? I have no idea where you might have heard the name, but it sure does take me back to the old days. Dogmon: All right, we don't know what you're up to, but we're going up there to kick some Baha-Butt! Lobomon: Dogmon, you can't! Dogmon: Why not? Lobomon's Mind: Be careful. Tama gave her lives for this chance. This is a New Timeline. We can't waste it. Lobomon: We're not ready to do this. Ranamon: What? Why not? Goatmon: Everyone, think about it. Why did we come here in the first place? You remember? What'd we say we were gonna do? Grumblemon: What is this, a pop quiz? Agunimon: Answer the questions. Dogmon: Well, if you mean the first reason... Hmm... Enna Kros told us that if we got back all of our powers we lost... Then we might regain our memories and maybe find our way back home. Right? Kumamon: That's right. Taking down the Federation--- that wasn't in the plan. Ladybugmon: Well, it wasn't. We didn't even know they existed yet. And anyway, you and us are the ones who brought the Cogna things into Digital Grymoire. It's our mess to clean up... Ottermon: Even it means fighting our Beast Spirits, and having to sacrifice your life in the end? Dogmon: What? Ottermon. You really have lost it. Goatmon: Dogmon, defeating those guys--- it won't save the world. No good will come of it. What happened to us--- to you...! Mercurymon: Would you stop getting so worked up? You're getting us confuse. Loweemon: The Cogna... we should stop them. Dogmon: What? Well, yeah, we can do that too, but since we're here, let's fight these guys! Beetlemon: We told you that won't work. It's pointless. First, we need to read the book to reverse and close the Portal. Which means getting some help and, more getting stronger... Beetlemon's Mind: And more owning up to what we've done. Dogmon: Guys? Kumamon: Everyone... We have to straighten things out with Duskmon too. And then... Dogmon: Oh-kay, I think it's time that we--- Agunimon: We have to get new power, getting stronger, read the book and close the Portal! You can kick their butts after we do all that. Flamingomon: Wait, you forgot that one. The Digimon and the People are losing their souls! Loweemon: I know. But we have to be quick. Gaining new powers, the book and the Portal. Oh! And we have to call Duskmon back from the Castle! Kazemon: Serafie, do you know anything about that Portal that Duskmon summon? Serafie: Huh? Oh, yeah. That'd be none other than Duskmon's Beast Spirits. He comes from your world with Duskmon that he does. Kazemon: You think you could call him? So, please. Contact him and see if he's with Duskmon. Serafie: As long as he's somewhere in Digital Grymoire, that I'd say it's doable. Kazemon: Great. Would you? Serafie: Okity ￼dokity. Be back in a mico-megaflash. Lobomon: Wait...￼ Tell Duskmon that we're sorry we didn't save him even Mercurymon's Apologies--- trapping him for so long. Will you? We know that Sorry wasn't enough. Serafie: Yeah, yeah, you're the boss, boss. She left Dogmon: Guys, what's up with you? You know something? Kumamon: We'll explain along the way. Right now we're heading back to Balamb Garden.￼ They went to see Duskmon Duskmon: Tell me one thing. This time, do you remember? What you guys werrelike? And the terrible thing you did? Kumamon: Yeah, we did. Alot... But we're ready. We're going to gain new powers, and face all of our mistakes head-on. Duskmon: Fair enough. So why did you call me back? Lobomon: If we have the Final Showdown￼ now, our fri- you and us won't make it. It's not gonna be the outcome that we're hoping for. Duskmon: You don't know that. It hasn't even-- Loweemon: We do know! Look... We were there. Please. Don't fight the Herald's yet. Help us save Digital Grymoire first. We could really, really use your help. Duskmon: Have you got a plan? Dogmon: We're going to read the book and use the Portal. Duskmon: The Ultima Gate and Book? What will you do with it? You're going to open it again... Grumblemon: No, it will never work without you, Duskmon. Well... Actually. We need all of the Summoners for it to work. Kazemon: Grumblemon is right. Summoners have the power to bring Mirages and Digimon from other worlds into this one. Mercurymon: Basically, they create a bridge between two worlds. Duskmon: But so can you. In fwct, the power is stronger in Hybrids. Anteatermon: Don't look at us. We're just do nothing after Lobomon, Ottermon and their friends told us they remember. Goatmon: A Hybrid Power's--- They're not like those of a Summoner's. Beetlemon: We use our powers, using miniature worlds that are created by real Architects like our Masters. And once they're confined, we can control ourselves, and at that point they're ours to command at will. But to pull that off, you need to bend the rules. And only Breakers like our Human and Animals Partners can do that. Duskmon: Is that true? So then, your Master and your Human and Animals Partners talents--- they became yours: to wield your powers. Ottermon: Yes. And there's more to it. Breakers can extract power from any of their moves, and then add it to their own. Ranamon: So the more we find, the stronger we can make ourselves. Loweemon: We didn't give it much thought when we were fighting them back then, but, in fact, we stole the Book from Cherubimon's Room along with his powers. Duskmon: Wait. If you can't--- If Warriors can't actually connect two worlds... Mercurymon: Yeah... When I summoned Brandelis? I... Well... Sorta had to borrow your powers, Duskmon. I use the Orb of Cage. Duskmon: That's explain it. I could feel it, too. It's like the orb--- it was drawing the strength right out of me. And while I was trapped in there, the Herald's could draw on my power, and even pose as me. Hold on. Then, did they-- Goatmon: Yes. They slowly deceived ￼the world with the Crimson Prophecy, so that Mercurymon and the others would restore the gate. Duskmon: And by gathering up the other Summoner's, again, a they managed to create a bridge. Loweemon: Right.￼ Duskmon: That's explain a lot of things... Okay, so going back. The Ultima Gate and Book--- why do you need it? It's too late to destroy them. Flamingomon: We know. Even if do, or take out Brandelis--- Then we're still stuck with a world full of Cogna we can't get rid of. So, we'll reverse it. Duskmon: Huh? Ottermon: Right. We hope, if we reverse the flow... Dogmon: I'll send the Cogna and Heralds back where they came from.￼ Lobomon: So please. If you and the Summoner's help us, we can do this, Duskmon. I... Um... I know that after all we've done, we don't have any right to ask this. But... Duskmon: Let's do it. Lobomon: What? Duskmon: Honestly, I'm not so sure about your plan. It might work like you say. And then again, it might not. Still... Loweemon: Yes. They'll come after us if they catch on.. Duskmon: It's more than that. The Heralds are using... Your Beast Spirits--- Kumamon: We know that. But you can trust us--- trust is to take care of it. Duskmon: Okay. When you fell you're ready, say the word. Loweemon: Thanks, Duskmon... Look we're--- Duskmon: It's okay. Beside being a Loner is not fun at all. It feel so strange, that you didn't ask me as a Teammate. Dogmon: Phew... Hey, maybe there's a chance. This power gonna bring￼ the world some joy... I know it. Minutes Later Duskmon made it here in Nine Wood Hill Duskmon: So it's been that long... Tentomon: None of us know exactly how long it's been... But it's estimated the Hybrid who lived here must have disappeared about a long time ago. Duskmon: A long time... It's hard to imagine. Tentomon: Well, why don't we head back to the Airship and--- They heard a Roar and they saw Bahamut the Dragon Duskmon: Is there something I could help you with, Bahamut? Oh. Or should I call you Tiababylo? Bahamut: Huh? You dare speak to my true name before a stranger? Have you lost your mind!? Tentomon: Um, what's going on. Duskmon: It's been a century, you said? Been quite a while... But I used to know old Bahamut here. Tentomon: You... Know the Dyad's Servants? Bahamut: A Servent?￼ Me? Duskmon: Oh. My bad. He means that you served the Legendary Warriors. Bahamut: Ah, yes. Who can forget those Warriors. Tentomon: What!? The Legendary Warriors are... the Demon Dyad!? Duskmon: The Heralds... probably the Dark Digimon--- must have concocted the name to spice up their "Crimson Prophecy." But there's a basis￼ to it. The Original Azure Prophecy mentions demons too.... Did the Warriors know? Could they have read it? Bahamut: Loweemon and Lobomon are always was an Avid Reader. Duskmon: Yes, they were... Except, acting our Prophecies sounds like Dogmon and his friends. Tentomon: You know, you're kind of taking all the wonderful out of my childhood here. Duskmon: One thing I know--- no one would've started calling them the "Demon Dyad" or whatever--- if you hadn't been there acting like demons and wreaking havoc against their will. Bahamut: Hah! You can blame the "Heralds" for that! I don't care how long I was sealed away. How dare Brandelis name his army "Bahamut," and declare himself king of this world!? I'll kill him! Tell me where he is right this instant! Duskmon: Is that the reason you're here? Listen, I've observed Brandelis up close for a century, and... Tiababylo... Face it. You don't stand the slightest chance against him. Bahamut: What was that for!? Duskmon: The Exnine Knights--- I trust you've heard of them. Bahamut: They're a fusion of these things: an esper like me, a Human, and lastly a god from the Extraverse. Correct? Tentomon: Gods from the "Extraverse"? "Esper"￼? Duskmon: From Oblivion, light and dark were born. Light begat beings called espers. Dark begat monsters, and Humans who sought the light. In the Extraverse, the world that surrounds ours, live gods that feed solely on death and destruction. Gods--- that are beings and non-beings-- and will not heed reason. One world found a tear in the fabric, and exploited it to confine espers inside their Human Bodies. However, this tear let them open to the Extraverse. And it's cruel gods. Tentomon: So then that means the Herald's... are those exact same gods? Duskmon: I can't say anything with real certainly yet. In the end, the prophecy is just words. So the best we can do, is venture a guess at what it means. In fact, it's because this first section was ambiguous it was omitted from copies. Only direct descendants know it. Tentomon: Then that would make you. Duskmon: Yes. That's right. The First Summoner Digimons. Oh, and probably the last Hybrid Digimon. I would imagine. Although, it seems that same of you have picked up the art of summoning in our place. You'll keep it alive. Bahumut: Enough! Get to the point. Are you saying Brandelis has become an Exnine Knight? Duskmon: Yes, that's right. A being, who just like in the prophecy, has crossed dimensions. In the way what else can you him but a god? He's completely different from the Brandelis that you think you know. You can't beat him. You can't even touch him. Bahumut: (Roar) This cannot be! What you say is impossible! It doesn't matter what Brandelis is like now! He's not me! I'm the true king! The Bahumut King! Tia---Tiababylo the Great! Duskmon: (Sigh).... Great. I see you temper's as short as ever. Tentomon: Wh-why are we fighting? They are fighting him and he has been defeated by the Legendary Warriors Bahumut: This.. can't be! When did you ever... Gain such power?! Dogmon: Just a guess, but we must be more powerful than before. This is like our second go at this, right? Goatmon: Hey, Tiababylo. You know, we're planning to fight Brandelis. If you come with us, you can have a shot at him. Bahamut: (Laugh) Now that I've lost, I have no right to refuse. I'm yours! Meanwhile Tentomon: Did we actually defeat him! A Dyad's Servant? Duskmon's Spirit is speaking to him Duskmon: Huh? Ohhh... How about that? The Legendary Warriors have taken their Servant back￼. Tentomon: What? They are here? How is that... Duskmon: I don't know. But that's a good question for when I see them. Meanwhile Renamon: This should be the place I heard about. ???: Traveler. Test your Strength. She saw Odin Renamon: So there you are. The butcher. You've hurt a lot of people. Odin: They call me a butcher? Rubish. I merely challenge fools who would be challenged, and they die. Renamon: Then you're not very sporting. Every one of your victims￼ was cut down without a fight. Odin: He who lives by the sword must be quick to draw it. Truly, they met with no foul play. If they expired without a struggle, that attests to their death of skill and not my lack of Honor? Hmm... It is a troubling thought. To be gone less than a century, and return to find Digimon so diminished. Troubling indeed... Renamon: How poetic. If it's a challenge you're looking for, whuy don't you see how you and your principles fare against me! Odin: Ahh... Your Spirit is impressive. Let us begin. Then he ended up here Odin: Hmm? What? Agunimon: Sorry, buddy, there's been a change in the lineup! Kazemon: You really ought to know better than the butcher Digimons and people. Odin: I remember you. To fight against after so long would be thrill... But, you catch me as my blood quickens for another-- my first worthy foe in ages￼. This trickery--- this space in which you have confined me--- I'll not be detained. Ranamon: What is... Kumamon! Get out of that thing's way! He dodge him Back to Renamon She look tired Odin: Ohhh... Missed by a hair. (Chuckles) Good. You're the strongest￼ Warriors I've crossed swords with in years. And yet, twould be poor form to pursue this now. Find a new power, and we shall continue this test of our might. Renamon: Well, looks like this won't be easy as I thought. She went to Duskmon Duskmon: Does he have a weakness... you're taking on Odin? Renamon: Yeah. I heard that you have experience with the Dyad's Servants. Basically, anything you can tell me would be a big help￼. Duskmon: Odin, hmm... Oh, I know! It's just an old rumor, but... Next Day Odin: At last! You would try me with the same power that failed you before? Renamon: Yeah. Except... I thought I'd mix things up. She bringing Ramew ￼ Ramew: Ramewww!￼ Odin: Um? That girl. She looks like Ramuh's... Renamon: Of course. This is his Grandkid. Ramew: Grandkid! Odin: Hmph! I see you've been sniffing about. Is-is this the best you can muster? Renamon: Yep! Ramew give the Lightning power to Renamon Renamon: What's the matter? Suddenly you don't look so hot. Odin: Hmph. Silence! Make your peace, before I cleave you in twain. She defeated him Odin: Hmm... Good. This shall forever stand as proof that your skill surpasses mine. I'm pleased to have met so fierce￼ a Warrior. Ours was a duel to remember. He left Renamon: Whew... That's for surr. But it was a close one. At least, no more travelers will get shorn in two. Ramew! I own you one. Ramew: Ramew! She left Renamon: On, and... I guess I owe the Legendary Warriors a thank you as well. Wherever they are. Now then... Meanwhile Falcomon: If Tentomon's information is correct, then it's something time. He went to see him Falcomon: Balamb Garden has been summoning a demon? Tentomon: That's what the reports have been saying. Falcomon: Do you believe it? Futaba: Of course we don't. My Friends, the Phantom Thieves are helping the Legendary Warriors, no matter what. Falcomon: All right, then what do you think this alleged demon really is? Tentomon: Do you kindly looking into it for me? All the sightings so far have been reported to be around the same hour. Falcomon left Falcomon: Stranger. This Demon that's appearing... I I wonder what it could be. Then he know it's behind him ???: Oho... So I'm a demon now. What a fascinating allegation. Falcomon: You're here. Diabaolos: So, level with me here. What do I look like to you? Falcomon: To be totally honest... You fit the description. Diabolos: Ohh... A demon then. Falcomon: Yes. I know whom you are. You're onenof the Demon Dyad's Servants from a century ago--- Diabolos. Diabolos: I'm a what no!?... Oh, I see. So Digital Grymoire decided those two were demon's. Huh? But hoendoes them being demons make me a demon too? Their Servant! Falcomon: So then tell me why you would show up now, amidst such chaos? Diabolos: You know why I've come. A Servant of demons has no purpose but this... Furthering the Chaos. Falcomon: Ugh... Then, I must punish you in the Warriors Absence. Diabolos: You would ruin all my fun? Oh, I'm so scared... NOT! After that Diabolos: Blast! I can't fight here! He escaped Falcomon: Huh? You can't escape. He went off to find him and ended up in town Falcomon: What's this? Diabolos appeared Diabolos: Just a Dream. A very bad one. In Falconmon's Dream ???: Falcomon. Falcomon: Huh? Frigimon? Frigimon: Yes, that's right. I've been searching for so long. Falcomon: For me? Frigimon: Of courseListen. You know, when I first heard the need--- how you'd fled after become an Architect-- I was so worried. Falcomon: You came after me? But... you had it all. You were the exceptional one. I know that... my friends pressured you into it. Becoming an Architect. Frigimon: What's the matter? You should tell me. Falcomon: After you left and went to the Catheter... the house got so... unbearable... We tried, but we couldn't reach you. We became sick with worry.￼ And your people... Just hid in their bottle. The fire broke out... And then they were gone. What choice did I have? The Cathedral was the only place I... I could think to go to... Frigidmon: So then you're telling me... You killed your friends. Falcomon: Huh? I didn't! Frigidmon: You put them in the ground. You were always making trouble for them. You never did them an ounce of good. You grew tired of their foolishness, so one day... you made them burn. Falcomon: No. I didn't do bad things to- Frigidmon: But you did. Falcomon: You mean... I... Frigidmon: Yes. And now that your friends are no more, my job... Is to see you punished.￼ Falcomon: You need me.. to atone? For what I... Did to them? Frigidmon: I want... you deleted. After the Battle from Diabolos Diabolos: No! I lost again. Ugh... Well, fine. You can boss me around like you used to. Lobomon: Well, we don't remember too much about the things we used to have to do, but if you can keep it in check then maybe, maybe you can have some fun. Diabolos: Huh. Back to Falcomon He wake up Falcomon: Huh? What just... I might just be imagining it a bit you helped me out... Thank you, Legendary Warriors. Meanwhile￼ Moogle: Armedillomon! Armedillomon! Armedillomon: Is something wrong, Mog? Moogle: On! She's been sighted on the Low Seas, Kupo! Armedillomon: Who? Moogle: The great sea-demon, Leviathan, Kupo! Armedillomon: Huh? Oh, let her come. I was hoping that beast would return within my lifetime. Syldra! Today we avenge them--- your family and my team. Our long wait is finally over. Are you ready? Right! Head for the Low Seas! Moogle: Count me in too, Kupo! They went off to the low Seas Moogle: That's the first me last time I come here--- never even again, kupo. Armedillomon: Stop with this scare factor. That was nothing. Armedillomon's Mind: Legendary Warriors. I don't know how you did it... Armedillomon: Now! Tell me where that demon was spotted. Moogle: In the Waters of Babli, not far from the Rainbow Shore, Kupo! They made it to Rainbow Shore Armedillomon: Leviathan! Here I am! Show yourselves! Then Adamantoise￼ appeared Adamantise: What's all this noise? Who might you be? He explained to him Adamantoise: Hoh... So, she killed you team. Now, you seek revenge? Armedillomon: In which case, Yeah. She must pay. For my Team's and Syldra's kin. Adamantoise: Hmmm. As you wish, I'll call her for you. He roar for her Levianthan: Must you always raise such a clamor ￼like that? My ears work fine, little adamantoise. Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy myself? I have missed these seas. Your reason for disturbing me had best be good. Armedillomon: We're the one who disturbing you, Levianthan! Levianthan: Well now, who's this tiny Rat? Armedillomon: (Angry) I'm not a Rat! I'm a Armedillo Digimon! You killed my team's! They died, with all of Syldra's clan! But on this day, I'll have my vengeance! Moogle: And I'm here to help, Kupo! Levianthan: You're friends... Syldra, did you say? Ohhh! Astonishing. So their bloodlines survived! Hm? But hold. You say you seek vengeance upon me? Armedillomon: Yes! Don't you dare feign ignorance! My partner is so brave. When you attacked Syldra's family, he fought to save them... and died. But we swore to one day, we would have our vengeance. For generations we've waited! It's my good fortune that you appeared in my lifetime. Because now, I can be the one to settle the score! Levianthan: (Laugh) Foolish Digimon. Am I to believe a whelp like you had any chance of defeating me? Not a chance! Not for a thousand years! (Laugh) Then she has been teleported Levianthan: What now? Where am I? What is this? Goatmon: It's a Fantasy. "Where dreams and reality and time all touch"... But don't ask me to explain what that mean exactly. Ottermon: I guess you might say when Somebody fights our friends, we tag in! You get it? Levianthan: But how can... Ohhh! You all! How many months have passed? Anteatermon: Can't tell you that, but, did we really use to know each other? Dogmon: Forget all that. Armedillomon thinks you killed his friends and Syldra's family. Is that really true? Leviathan: Well, honestly, I'm not altogether certain myself. As I recall... When Armedillomon's friends was attack by Bismarck's forces, on a whim, I may have helped them to defend themselves. Once I left, any number of villains could have done them in. But that's no concern of mine. Ladybugmon: That you mean, Armedillomon and Syldra are mistaken? Flamingomon: So, why not just tell them as much? LevianthanN If their hatred for me has been festering all this time, then I cannot calm the waves by telling them it was all a bit misunderstanding. As such, a the wisest course of action us to accept their challenge. To... let them break themselves against me. Kazemon: The way you're making it sound--- you know they're fighting over nothing, but you still won't let them￼ win? Really? Leviathan: Why would I let them win? I am not beholden to them. They chose this. Agunimon: Then we've got bad news. Kumamon: To fight them, you have to go through us. Leviathan: Well that... can be easily arranged! They fight her and defeated her Leviathan: Ohhhh! You got me! I have been slaaain! She drown Armedillomon: We won? Really? Adamantoise: Oh yes. Victory is yours. Moogle: We did it, Kupo! Armedillomom: Hey, Adamantoise. Can I ask you didn't? Adamantoise: Hm? Armedillomon: A century ago, they fell of a sea-demon. But was it really Leviathan? Adamantoise: Tell me, who do you ask? Armedillomon: Oh... well, I might be imagining it, but she didn't￼ seem like such an evil character? Adamantoise: Ha ha ha! Don't be silly. She was, without a doubt the worst of the Dyad's Servants. But no more. You have succeeded at avenging your kin. Armedillomon: Oh, I see. Moogle: Captain! We did it, Kupo! Armedillomon: Right. Crew! Let's go home! They left Adamantoise: Ha ha ha! To think you were once feared as one of the great terrors of the seas! When did you become such a big sofile? Levianthan appeared Levianthan: Quite, you! There will be trouble if they learn I still live. Now hush, until they're gone. Adamantoise laugh